A Locked Emerald Heart
by GamingGuy84
Summary: I like Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu together. So when they split up in the comics, I hated it. This is my take of how Kyle and Sora could have gotten together if things happened a bit differently. I hope all Kyle and Sora fans like this!


I was going through my old Green Lantern comics, and this particular love story really got my attention. I HATED how that relationship ended, though. Plus how they soured in recent comics. So, I decided to do something about it. Basically, it tells how I think Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu "should've" hooked up in the first place. This takes place during "Emerald Eclipse" and the "Blackest Night" aftermath. Hope you Kyle/Sora fans like this!

* * *

Green Lantern One-Shot:

A Locked Emerald Heart

* * *

Far from Earth, on the distant planet of Oa, Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner were discussing recent events regarding the Sinestro Corps and Zamorans. More than that, the third new law the Guardians of Oa had written into their book. Neither were happy about it, as were the numerous Lanterns that forfeited their Power Rings in protest.

* * *

"Something's stuck in your teeth. What is it Kyle?" Guy asked, feeling that his friend was holding something back. Kyle answered with a sigh.

* * *

"The Star Sapphire, after we busted Kryb she said we could see our true…" Before he could tell Guy what he saw in the Star Sapphire's crystal, a third party had just flown in to cut him off.

* * *

"Excuse me, Lantern Gardner. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Lantern Rayner regarding our recent action report." Lantern Soranik Natu said formally. Guy shrugged without a care.

* * *

"Yeah, sure, no prob Natu. We were just wrapping it up anyways." With that blessing, Sora turned to Kyle.

* * *

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Knowing full well what she wanted to discuss, Kyle got on his feet.

* * *

"Let's head over to Warriors." With a quick goodbye to Guy, Kyle and Sora took off to the new diner on Oa. Before leaving himself, Guy smirked at the two departing Lanterns. "Boys and girls. Girls and boys."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After arriving at Warriors, Kyle and Sora sat down at the bar counter. Sora was looking at Kyle, while Kyle just stared down at the counter, feeling extremely uncomfortable. After a moment, the Lantern medic started.

* * *

"Kyle, I wanted to talk about what happened with Sapphire since we've both been putting it on the back burner." Kyle, wishing he could just end it now, continued to look down.

* * *

"What we saw in the crystal? And the new law?" He asked dejectedly.

* * *

"Yes, and yes." Sora said, answering both questions. Kyle sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about this, not after what happened recently. However, Sora insisted on this conversation. Being a gentleman, as best he put it in his mind, decided to just get it over with.

* * *

"Look Sora, I know what you want to know first. Trust me, I had my reasons for not saying anything back then." Kyle said. Sora nodded as she remembered what Kyle was referring to…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _Just after taking down Kryb and insuring the newborn baby of fellow Lanterns Amnee and Matoo Pree, Kyle and Sora had an unexpected conversation with the Star Sapphire that aided them. She then told them to look into the crystal on her tiara._

* * *

 _"Look into my crystal where your true love resides. Only your eyes can see what your heart desires. No one else, not even I can see what the crystal reveals." Both Lanterns were surprised by what they saw. Actually, one was much more shocked than the other. That Lantern didn't know what to think after seeing that…_

* * *

 _After the Sapphire left to take the Sinestro Corps monster to Zamaron, Kyle and Sora looked at each other awkwardly. Neither of them spoke for a long moment before the medic broke the silence. "Kyle, I'm not sure how I should… I saw_ you _in her crystal." The Honor Guard Lantern turned away, not looking his companion in the eye._

* * *

 _"Um, yeah. That's…well, I think we should get back to Oa and report what's happened here. I can tell you, the Guardians are NOT going to be happy about how we let Kryb being taken to anywhere other than a Sciencell."_ _Kyle then formed a bubble around the Pree family and headed out into space with Sora right next to him. She frowned when she noticed Kyle didn't mention what he saw in that crystal…_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_** **_End_**

* * *

"The person you saw in that crystal…" Sora began, but she suddenly couldn't continue. She wanted to know who Kyle saw, but at the same time she was afraid to know the answer. Kyle must've sensed it when he finally looked at her.

* * *

"You were hoping I saw you in that crystal too, huh?" He asked. Sora was startled that Kyle picked up on that, but she quickly recovered and gave her reply before the young man could continue.

* * *

"Kyle, when I looked into that crystal, it didn't matter whose face was there. I simply was hoping to see someone I could care about and someone who could possibly care about me. But…" she hesitated. "I guess a part of me thought maybe…" Kyle could see where she was going with this.

* * *

At first, he considered telling Sora that he did see her in that crystal so that they could try to see if things work out between them. But he rejected that almost immediately. As much as he wanted to put the past behind him and move on, he simply couldn't do it. So instead, he went with complete honesty.

* * *

He took off his mask and looked Sora in the eye before giving her his honest answer. "Sora, I do care about you. I truly do, and I always will. But the person I saw in that crystal…wasn't you. I'm sorry." A long, heavy silence followed. Neither Lantern spoke for several moments.

* * *

"I see." Sora said, barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes tight and a tear started to form in one of her eyes. Hearing those words felt worse than any blow she had taken since she became a Green Lantern. Sora was barely holding herself together. She felt like breaking down any second. She needed to leave while she still had some dignity left. "Thank you Kyle…for being honest with me. It shows that…you truly do care." She managed to say.

* * *

"I rather be honest with you than lead you on by telling a lie. But I also didn't want to hurt you…" Kyle started when Sora cut him off.

* * *

"On the contrary, you saved me a lot of pain by telling me this now rather than later in a awkward situation. For that, Kyle Rayner, I thank you. It also means…we won't have to worry about violating the new law."

* * *

"Even though the new law feels so wrong?" He asked with more than a hint of anger in his voice.

* * *

"Even then, and I agree that it is wrong. But there is nothing we can do about that." Sora said as she stood up. "I need to return to my quarters; it's been a long day and I need to rest." She turned to walk out of the diner. Kyle wanted her to stay, but he just couldn't tell her. He felt miserable as she walked away. But before she stepped out the door, Sora stopped. She took a deep breath. "Kyle, can you please answer one more question for me? After this, I promise we will _never_ discuss this again."

* * *

"Deal. What's the question?" Kyle asked almost emotionlessly. He hated seeing Sora like this; it really was hurting him. He wished that damn Sapphire had never used her crystal to complicate things between himself and Sora. Now their friendship may be tarnished forever and he may have just blown a chance for love again. But he knew it could never be, not while that image of _her_ was on his mind…

* * *

"That someone you saw in that crystal. Do you plan to…reunite with that person soon?" Sora asked without looking at him, her voice cracking. She steeled herself for what she might hear. However, what she heard not only shocked her, but also felt more sad for Kyle than for herself.

* * *

"No; I can't hook back up with someone that's dead."

* * *

Sora turned around before she could stop herself. She stared at him in disbelief. He still sat on that stool, looking down at the floor. He barely looked up to see how upset she appeared.

* * *

Sora felt her body began to shake. She wanted to run back to Kyle and hold him tight. Instead, she turned towards the door leading out again. Now, her tears began running down her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kyle. I'm so, SO sorry for you." That was the last thing she said before flying away, tears falling behind her as she flew. What she didn't see, was that Kyle's own tears were pouring out too.

* * *

"Never again. I can never love again. Alex, Jade... I refuse to have another love die in my arms. The Star Sapphire said I refused to get out of my heart's way, and she was right. I do love being in love and I miss it, but…for me, it's not worth risking it to break yet again. Especially since, according to that crystal, my true love is already gone. I won't put Sora through anything that would hurt her or possibly killed later on. This is what's best…for me…for _both of us_ …" Kyle said quietly to himself as he wept in solitude.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Damn girl, you really love him don't you?"

* * *

Just after the invasion of the Black Lanterns was thwarted, several of them were mysteriously returned to life…including Kyle's old girlfriend, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (aka Jade). This caused some understandable tension between the her, Kyle, and Sora. In private, Kyle told Sora that Jade was indeed the one he saw in that crystal. The one that Kyle said had died. Sora already figured that out, seeing that the first thing Jade did after seeing Kyle was to kiss him. After that, Sora kept her distance, like she always had. So much more so when it came to Kyle, and now with his resurrected true love.

* * *

Surprisingly, a short time later, Jade herself came to Sora while on space patrol and wanted to talk with her about Kyle. She instantly refused, but Jade wouldn't take no for an answer. "Come on. What's holding you back?" Sora sighed in exasperation.

* * *

"There is nothing to say on the matter. I did what I felt I had to do to save him. It doesn't change anything regarding our relationship…" Sora insisted, remembering what she did that day…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _Sora covered a dead Kyle Rayner after he was struck down during the Black Lanterns' attack on Oa. Black Power Rings relentlessly tried to turn him into a Black Lantern, but Sora wouldn't allow a single ring to get near him. She constantly tried to revive him, but so far nothing worked. Thankfully other Lanterns were providing cover, but it seemed hopeless._

* * *

 _The Lantern medic started to cry, thinking she had lost Kyle forever._ 'No, I've already lost him that day.' _Sora realized, thinking back to that painful conversation at Warriors. '_ Kyle admitted that I wasn't his true love, and then I turned away. I thought it was for the best that we didn't pursue something we both believed would never work. But now...' _"I was a fool! I should've tried to do the exact opposite! Now…Kyle, please! I need you to come back! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME KYLE! I LOVE YOU!" Sora screamed her heart out as she hugged his body tightly._

* * *

 _And then, like an angel, a Star Sapphire descended from the skies above. And not just any Star Sapphire, Sora noticed. It was the same one from before. The one who showed her and Kyle their true loves…_

* * *

 _"I sensed your breaking heart call out to me from afar. Your love for this man has brought me here." Said the Sapphire. Sora, face wet with tears, begged for her help._

* * *

 _"Sapphire, please! The Black rings are trying to take him! Trying to make him into one of those damned Black Lanterns! I can't lose him twice! Please, there must be something you could…!" The Sapphire shushed her calmly._

* * *

 _"You have_ never _lost him. Your love for him is true. True love can never be lost." Sora then shook her head._

* * *

 _"But I'm not Kyle's true love! He told me himself that he didn't see me in your crystal! Even if I love Kyle with all I have, it won't change anything…"_

* * *

 _"You should NEVER give up on true love. Perhaps what he saw was not what he thought it was." The Violet clad woman said vaguely._

* * *

 _"I don't understand." A confused Sora said._

* * *

 _"That is not important now. What IS important…is to save your love. Now…" The Star Sapphire held our harms and violet energy enveloped both Kyle and Sora. "My light will tether your hearts together. Your heart with his. His heart with yours…"_

* * *

 _At that instant, a miracle happened; Kyle Rayner drew breath once more, right before his Power Ring returned to his finger where it belonged. Sora couldn't believe it. Kyle was alive! She wanted to cry with joy, but now wasn't the time; they were in the middle of a war. Kyle looked at Sora liked he'd never seen her before._

* * *

 _"Sora, I…I think I felt your heartbeat…" he said astonishingly, making Sora smile. Sora wanted to kiss him, but she restrained herself. Even though she realized her feelings and wished she could move foward with him, she was still convinced they were not meant to be._

* * *

 _However, she responded with "Your heartbeat is what we needed to hear. Now, I think we should get back to work." She indicated the mass of Black Lanterns still swarming about. Kyle agreed as they headed back into action._

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Or lack thereof." Jade said. "From what Kyle told me, you were more than just a fellow Green Lantern to him. Hell, even more than just a friend."

* * *

"Stop! Just…stop right there!" Sora snapped. "None of that matters. Kyle and I are _not_ meant to be. Regardless how I feel about him, things won't change between us." Jade snorted.

* * *

"I'm not buying that bull crap. If anyone's got a problem, it's Kyle, not you." Sora raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Asked the medic. Jade smirked.

* * *

"Kyle's the one who pushed you away, right? From what I've gathered, you were ready to hook up, but that idiot? It's him whose locked his heart away, refusing to give it to someone new. He just doesn't want to get his heart broken a third time." Sora looked away, not showing the sadness and annoyance in she felt toward Kyle.

* * *

"I can't change what Kyle saw in the Star Sapphire's crystal. And he saw you. _You_ are the one that's meant to be with him. I would only just get in the way." Jade threw her arms up and groaned.

* * *

"You're being just as stubborn as he is, Soranik! Wasn't it your love for him that saved his life against those Black Lanterns, which by the way included yours truly? You honestly can't let your love life be ruled by some fancy piece of jewelry! You may not know this, but people actually _fight_ for their love! You need to do the same, girl! It's the only way you can be happy and move on!" Sora then looked Jade hard in the eye.

* * *

"Why are you trying so hard to get me and Kyle together? Don't you want him back?" She asked her a little too harshly. Jade rubbed a hand across her face and sighed heavily.

* * *

"Look, I've had my chance with him, and I blew it. Before I died, I hooked up with another man behind Kyle's back. He did _not_ take it well when he found out, I promise you that. It was over for us. We still cared for one another, that hasn't changed. As for romance and a possible future, all that got thrown out the window long ago." Sora softened her expression, but she still seemed unconvinced.

* * *

"If that is all true, then tell me why Kyle saw you as his true love in that crystal instead of me?" Jade huffed as he placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

"You're just not going to let go of that crystal thing, are you?" A resolute look from from the medic gave Jade her answer. "If you want to know so badly, then just go ask Kyle. I've said my piece, so I should get going now. Remember what I told you about fighting for love. Oh and one more thing." Jade said as she made to turn away. "I've bumped into a Star Sapphire myself before meeting you here and took a peak into her crystal, out of pure curiosity. Just so you know, Soranik Natu, I _did_ _not_ see Kyle. Good luck with you." With that, Jade finally took off into space, most likely heading back to Earth.

* * *

Sora floated there, pondering Jade's words. She did not expect to hear Jade admitting Kyle was not her true love, even though the other way around was true. The truth was, she still wanted to be with Kyle, to be the one for him. For Sora, there was only one obstacle. It was the fact that Kyle saw his ex girlfriend as his true love. However, that didn't mean she would do nothing about it.

* * *

And then she remembered something the Sapphire told her. " _Perhaps what he saw was not what he thought it was._ " At the time, Sora didn't know what that meant. Now that Jade had forced her to think things through, that statement may not have been so confusing after all. It was at that moment she made up her mind. ' _I'm not giving up on you that easily, Kyle Rayner…or us.'_ She thought to herself as flew off to where she needed to go...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After checking that everything was back to normal on Earth, Kyle left to return to Oa. On the way, he bumped into someone unexpected. "Jade? Um, what brings you out here?"

* * *

"What else? To help you get your head, and your heart, straightened out." Kyle tilted head, not understanding what she meant. "I mean your feelings about your lady Lantern from Korugar." Jade clarified, making Kyle groan.

* * *

"There's nothing going on between me and Sora…"

* * *

"Exactly!" Jade interrupted. "Nothing is going on because you won't do _anything_ about it."

* * *

"Look Jade, this is really none of your business. I have to get going." Kyle said, trying to fly past Jade. However, his ex girlfriend blocked his path. "Jade! What are you doing? Move away!" Kyle almost yelled. The girl shook her head.

* * *

"I ain't going nowhere until this is settled." Seeing she meant business, Kyle reluctantly stayed put to hear her out. "That's better. Now, let's talk."

* * *

"There is nothing to talk about. Sora and I are just friends, nothing more." Kyle said.

* * *

"That's because you're holding yourself back. You're not allowing yourself to share your heart with another, and it's killing you." Jade explained. Kyle snorted.

* * *

"I have a good reason for that…"

* * *

"Let me guess, me?" Jade asked. Kyle looked startled.

* * *

"T-That's not it! Every time I open my heart to someone, they end up getting killed. First Alex, then you. I can't let that happen again… not to Sora! I won't!" Kyle shouted heatedly. Jade then smirked.

* * *

"So you do love her?" She asked mischievously. Kyle turned away, not saying a word. This pretty much confirmed Jade's suspicions. "You are denying yourself of great love and happiness to protect Sora's life. That's noble, but also incredibly stupid and selfish." She said harshly, making Kyle look back at her in surprise. "Also, I know there's another reason you won't pursue Sora."

* * *

"And that would be?" Kyle asked.

* * *

"It's because you saw me as your soul mate in that Star Sapphire's crystal." Once again, Kyle didn't respond. A moment passed in silence. When Kyle didn't break it, Jade decided to. "Tell me, Kyle. Why did you see me as your true love, even though I was dead at the time?"

* * *

Kyle remained silent for a long moment. He didn't think he'd ever have to answer that question, but now that it had come up…. "Well, since you've asked." Kyle then gave his best honest answer to the big question. When he was done, Jade felt more sympathetic towards her ex.

* * *

"Kyle… if you had told me this a while back, I never would've cheated on you. I had no idea you loved me that much." Kyle grunted.

* * *

"I guess we…both made mistakes back then." Another awkward silence passed between them. This time, it was Kyle who spoke once more. "Look, I know we can't go back to how things were…"

* * *

"No, we can't. But I think there is a certain medical surgeon you should have a good heart to heart with." Kyle nodded. Lately, Sora had been on his mind a lot since their victory over the Black Lanterns. Probably because of how she saved him when his life had been nearly extinguished. He felt different after that, felt…. Kyle then decided on what had to be done.

* * *

"Thanks for the talk, Jade. I know what I have to do." He said with a smile as he headed back on his way to Oa. Jade smiled to herself as she watched him fly away. "You better treat her right, Kyle. Or I'll come back to kick your ass."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After a quick and serious chat with Guardians about how emotions proved victorious against the Black Lanterns and how valuable they truly are, Kyle returned to his living quarters on Oa, where he found someone waiting for him. She stood there, arms crossed, and had the look of a woman who wanted to reclaim something she had lost.

* * *

"Sora? Why are you...?" Kyle started to ask, surprised by her presence.

* * *

"I think you know why. We need to talk, Kyle…about us." She said calmly.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess we do. So, you want to go first?" He offered. Sora nodded before proceeding.

* * *

"Kyle Rayner, ever since I met you and worked together with you I came to see you as both a comrade and a close friend. But after recent events, I realized my feelings for you go deeper than that. When we talked about the crystal thing, I was devastated, especially after hearing that "that" someone was dead. I thought we were better off not getting involved since I believed we weren't meant to be. I even wanted to know why you saw her as your true love when she wasn't even alive then. But you know what? I don't give a damn about that anymore." Sora said strongly as she walked closer to Kyle. "I don't give a damn about what some rock had shown you or me. For me Kyle, all that matters is that I love you! I want to be by your side! Not just as a fellow Lantern or a friend, but as your lover! It's the real reason I saved you when you fell in battle! No matter what you say or do, I will NEVER stop loving you or wanting to be with you! Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

Kyle was stunned by Sora's speech. He was also very touched by it. After a tense moment, he smiled. "Crystal clear, Soranik Natu. No pun intended." He said a chuckle, with Sora snorting a bit. "Also…I love you too." Sora's hardened expression slowly softened to a joyful one. Before she could make a move, Kyle raised his hand to her. "Now it's my turn to explain. Listen, I was wrong to push you away at Warriors that day. I thought I was protecting us both from major heartbreak and tragedy in the future. That was a huge mistake. I was already hurting us when I told you weren't who I saw in the crystal. I am sorry I hurt you Sora. I didn't want to risk losing you like I did to my other past relationships. The thing is, I really do want to be with you. I want us to have an amazing future together. I couldn't ask for a better love than you."

* * *

At this point, tears were running down Sora's face as she smiled. "Anything else you want to say?" She asked, her voice cracking a little from emotion. Kyle nodded.

* * *

"Just one more thing. You said you didn't want to know why I saw Jade in that crystal. Well, I think I should tell you. During that time, I hadn't really gotten over her death. I still loved her, even though she cheated on me with some other guy. Sora, what I really saw was my past. I was unwilling to move on because of how I felt about her." Sora just stood there as Kyle continued. "But that's not the case anymore. When you brought me back with Sapphire's help, something changed inside me. I really did feel your heartbeat, and when I did…that's when I realized how much you really loved me. I'm not the same guy who pushed you away anymore. I have no doubt now that my true love, and my future… really is you."

* * *

Overcome by Kyle's love and sincerity, Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Surprised at first, Kyle felt the passion in Sora's kiss and gladly returned it as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. For several moments they were locked in their loving embrace when a surprising announcement came from their Power Rings caused them to break the kiss.

* * *

 _"Attention all Lanterns. The Third Law stating that physical relationships and love between members of the Green Lantern Corps is forbidden has, from this moment forth, been repealed."_

* * *

Kyle and Sora stared at their rings in surprise. After letting the news sink in, the new couple smiled even more. "Looks like we got another thing to celebrate." Kyle said. Sofa kissed him again briefly.

* * *

"Indeed we do." Sora said softly as she and Kyle kissed once more. It was a night neither of them would forget…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"She should be here any moment, Kyle."

* * *

"Yeah, I can hardly wait Sora." Kyle and Sora stood atop a building in Coast City, awaiting the arrival of a certain someone. When they learned she had some big news to tell them, they had a pretty good idea of what they might hear.

* * *

As they waited, Kyle thought back to all the times he and Sora had been through. All the missions they had together, saving lives and worlds. Though they did deal with some big issues like Cyborg Superman, the Weaponer, Krona, The Third Army created from the emotionless Guardians who turned against the Green Lanterns, and especially the First Lantern, Volthoom. But through all that, Kyle and Sora never tarnished their relationship.

* * *

When Sora was kidnapped by the Weaponer, Kyle was told to bring Sinestro to him or Sora dies. The Honor Lantern seriously considered going to Sinestro to help him. However, Kyle also knew how much his girlfriend hated her father. She would resent him if he complied with the Weaponer's demands. So instead, he brought his fellow Green Lanterns to lend a hand.

* * *

With their help, and the unexpected help from Firestorm, the Weaponer was defeated, Sora was rescued, and the people of Quard were freed. When Kyle told Sora that he put her feelings ahead of the Weaponer's demand for her father, she smiled gratefully. "If you had managed to bring him here, I would've been furious. That's what I love about you Kyle; you are always so thoughtful." She said before rewarding him with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Many years had past after that, and during that time came great changes…

* * *

It was early in the evening when they saw it; a green light in the distance heading right toward them. They both smiled as the figured landed in front of them. She was a tall young woman with long dark hair in a ponytail , pale red skin, and dark green eyes. She also wore a Green Lantern uniform. When they last saw her wear it, there had been a blank white circle on the chest. But now…

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I did it! I'm a full fledged Green Lantern now. Can you believe it?!" She shouted with joy, showing off the Corps insignia on her uniform. Kyle and Sora proceeded to hug their daughter, proud of her great achievement.

* * *

"Congratulations Maura! We are so proud of you!" Sora said, hugging her daughter tight.

* * *

"Way to go, kiddo." Kyle added softly. Maura Arin Rayner hugged her parents and cried out of pure happiness. As they held their miracle in their arms, Kyle and Sora reflected how their future together couldn't have been any brighter. Kyle was so thankful that Soranik Natu had been the one to unlock his heart when he thought it could be locked up forever. His family was the greatest gift of his life, and he would cherish them always.

* * *

The End.


End file.
